1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to either a transformer such as a miniature power source transformer, or an inductor (an electric coil, an inductance coil or an inductor being simply referred to as an inductor, hereinafter) such as an inductor for a miniature motor, and in particular, to a high frequency inductor or transformer with each electric coil having a small winding turn number. Further, the present invention relates to an inductor, a transformer or the like used in a switching power source used in various machines such as business machines (including electronic duplicators, facsimile machines, printing machines, personal computers), household electric machines, and industrial machines (including electric automobiles). In particular, the present invention relates to an inductor, a transformer or the like used in a DC/DC power source unit which is used for stepping up or stepping down a voltage which has been obtained as a result of rectifying a power frequency voltage. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a transformer or the like used in a control circuit for controlling the rotation of a motor, and to a inductor or the like used in a filter circuit for reducing noises.